This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Global positioning systems and navigation systems are commonly used to provide turn-by-turn driving directions. Navigation systems are often integrated into a vehicle such that they are not portable or easily removed. Even owners of portable navigation devices such as those manufactured by Garmin® or TomTom®, for example, are often left in the owners' vehicles and may not be routinely carried by the owner when the owner is not in his or her own vehicle.
A person may wish to save a location of interest in the navigation system kept in his or her vehicle, so that directions to that location will be readily available if he or she wants to return in the future. However, if the person is traveling by a means other than his or her own vehicle and is not carrying the navigation system from his or her vehicle, he or she will be unable to save the information regarding the location of interest in his or her vehicle navigation system.